


To the t

by L_Nowi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Nowi/pseuds/L_Nowi
Summary: When Adora cleaned Mara's ship and took some objects to Bright Moon, she didn't expect that one in specific to benefit her so much in that precise instant.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 31





	To the t

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for passing by to read my first fic of this adorable show!  
> She-ra and the princesses of power belongs to Noelle Stevenson, Dreamworks and Netflix.

Adora was walking calmly around the corridors of the castle with the last box of Mara’s things she had taken from the ship. Some days ago she had decided that it’d be better to empty the ship and leave it all on land before going out on the new mission with the squad. She greeted everyone she crossed on her way to the room she shared with Catra. She still couldn’t believe they had at last started a relationship after everything that had happened. It was like a dream, like that desire she had of a future next to her and all her friends.

When she arrived at the room, she wasn’t expecting to find what was in front of her eyes. Catra had opened, probably to get inside of it, the box she had brought before from the ship’s pantry and she was wearing the apron Glimmer gave to Wrong Hordak when she wanted to cook for them after they saved the feline. That made a mischievous smile appear on Adora’s face because she was more than ready to follow to the T what the apron said.

Quietly, she sneaked towards the girl who was distracted posing in front of the waterfall, used as a mirror, to see how the garment looked on her. Melog looked at the blond with their head tilted from the bed the three of them shared and she asked them for silence.

“Hey, Catra…” Adora whispered while gently sliding her arms around the girl, whose body tensed to the tip of her tail.

She couldn’t help all the blood getting to her face after being caught performing such silliness in front of her girlfriend. When the redness from her face decreased a bit, she got ready to face Adora with the little dignity she had left, but she wasn’t expecting the tender kiss she got on her lips out of nowhere. Adora left some space between them with a smile, slowly watching Catra be left with no words, so she took advantage of it and kept attacking her with smooches all over her face.

“Hey, Adora. Can I know what’s all this about?” Catra asked, smiling and returning the kisses she could back.

“I’m just following the apron’s instructions.” Adora broke apart from Catra slowly with a grin, and then winked at her, enjoying how little by little the redness from her girlfriend’s face increased due to her anger. She didn’t think twice before running off after identifying an imminent revenge one the feline’s eyes.

“You’re such an idiot!” Catra’s yell rumbled all over the castle while she went after the heroine of Etheria before the looks of all the residents of the place.

Adora couldn’t stop laughing while she ran away from her partner. After growing up with Catra, she still had sides to know about her and, thanks to their new relationship and her future trip, they’d had a lot of moments to live together… If they didn’t destroy everything during the process, of course!

**Author's Note:**

> Since I found out that the apron said “smooch the cook”, i’ve had the need to write this xD  
> I hope you liked it. A tight hug to my beta and to ShittykawaTheTrashKing for their disposition to translate it.  
> See you!


End file.
